A bleacher typically includes a plurality of longitudinally-and vertically-staggered plank-like supports. Typically, a bleacher will provide one such plank for a person to sit upon, and another to support the person's feet. These planks are commonly no more than horizontally-elongated boards. Such bleachers are typically uncomfortable, and fail to support a person's back.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for a portable seat assembly which may be conveniently carried to and from the site of a sporting event or the like, and quickly manipulated to an operative position on site, which position will provide support for a person's back. In addition, such seat assembly may also provide a cushion. Moreover, such a seat should operatively engage the bleacher to prevent it from unintentionally separating therefrom.